Posibilidades encantadoras
by Lugosu X
Summary: Jaden encontró que su tiempo con Alexis era un regalo hermoso. Pensar que había otras cosas maravillosas además de Duel Monsters en el mundo. Él podría acostumbrarse a esto. Serie Drabble. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Pueden buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilitie**s ahí esta completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**1\. ****Al principio pensé que ella era una pintura.**

Hoy había sido un día bastante dulce. Jaden había sacudido el escenario de duelo y se iba a comer algo de comida. Al entrar en un restaurante, ordeno su típica hamburguesa y papas fritas.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Con el cabello rubio oscuro que le llegaba a la nuca y los ojos color avellana, ella estaba sonriendo alegremente. A Jaden le gustó lo que vio y no era solo su apariencia. Sus entrañas le dijeron que ella sería una compañera increíble.

Jaden Yuki nunca cuestionó su instinto. Después de todo, había ganado todos esos duelos por ellos.

Con su bandeja de comida, él se sentó frente a ella, sorprendiéndola. "Oye, parece que necesitas un poco de compañía. Mi nombre es Jaden Yuki."

Cuando superó su sorpresa, le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa irónica, "Alexis Rhodes".

Él y ella iban a viajar a muchos lugares. Jaden lo sabía.

* * *

.

.

Este es el primer capitulo de los 100, espero les guste y si saben ingles lean su fic, es realmente hermoso.

Y para quienes no, tranquilos les traeré más, algunas palabras fueron cambiadas para darle razón a las frases. Pronto traeré mas y también fics de mi propiedad.

Lugosu X, se despide.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities**ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**2\. Perdimos el tiempo lanzando piedras a las estrellas.**

"Dejas que las cosas pequeñas te molesten demasiado", dijo sin rodeos Jaden mientras arrojaba una piedra al horizonte. Cuando se hundió en el río, gritó: "¡Puntuación!"

Alexis resopló molesta: "Las pruebas son un asunto serio. Tienes suerte de no tener que lidiar con ellas". Intentó imitar su hazaña, pero su lanzamiento fue rudo y apenas alcanzó la mitad de distancia.

"¿Quién necesita pruebas, cuando tienes habilidades? Además, con toda esa teoría, la diversión del juego se vuelve inútil. ¿Cuál es el punto si no consigues tu juego?" Él se rio de su tiro. Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, él camino detrás de ella y le tomó la mano. Lentamente, hizo un gesto hacia los pasos necesarios, "Cambia tu peso de esta manera". Cuando ella arrojó la piedra, estaba más cerca del lanzamiento inicial de Jaden.

"G-Gracias", dijo ella con una cara enrojecida, sintiendo a Jaden abrazándola tan cerca. "Más importante aún, Duel Monsters es un juego de estrategia, no puedes ignorar la teoría"

"Jajaja, lo que digas", dijo mientras sostenía ligeramente su cintura y continuaba instruyéndola. Mientras tanto, la cara de Alexis se volvía mas reconfortante.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, espero les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Pueden buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilitie**s ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**3\. ****Campanas de viento.**

Alexis bostezó silenciosamente mientras estiraba sus doloridas extremidades. Ella estaba leyendo algunos libros sobre interesantes estrategias de duelo en la librería local. El único sonido audible dentro de la tienda era el sonido de las campanillas de viento oscilantes.

Aunque, parece que no todos en su mesa encontraron esta atmósfera productiva para aprender. Al otro lado de ella estaba su nuevo conocido, para nada amigo, Jaden. Estaba durmiendo la siesta del día.

Quería hacer pucheros, había esperado que el libro mantuviera su atención. Pero, parecía que solo el juego de cartas llamaba realmente su atención. Su cabello castaño se agita por el viento, causando una divertida cantidad de balanceo.

Parecía envidiosamente suave. Sucumbiendo a la tentación, ella hundió sus dedos ligeramente en su cabello. ¿Cómo mantuvo su cabello tan bonito? Y él era muy lindo, de esa manera tan infantil.

Uno de sus ojos se abrió cuando preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?" Ahí estaba esa sonrisa pícara de nuevo, "Sabía que no podías mantener tus manos alejadas de mí, simplemente no pensé que sería tan literal".

Atrapada en el acto, se sonrojó al volver a leer su libro.

Jaden comenzó a reírse ante su reacción, con el sonido de campanas sonando a través de la tienda.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Pueden buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilitie**s ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

**.**

* * *

**4\. Dedos Entrelazados.**

Jaden frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Alexis, Estaba molesta por algo. "¿Quieres hablar?"

Alexis miró al suelo y murmuró un firme, "No".

Jaden se encogió de hombros: "Eso está bien, entonces. Sígueme". La tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Ella casi se tropezó con el movimiento brusco. "Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vamos?"

Él sonrió alegremente a cambio, "A tener esa sonrisa deslumbrante en tu cara. Nada anima a un duelista como un duelo divertido. Sé el lugar".

Alexis puso los ojos en blanco. Y dejó que Jaden rompa sus fronteras como a él le apetezca. Un duelo amistoso sonaba bien ahora.

Mientras se alejaban, sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente entre los suyos.

Su mano fue cálida y bien recibida.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities**ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**5\. Solo mira hacia abajo.**

Alexis se sentía muy bien. El sol era cálido, la hierba era suave bajo sus pies y el viento soplaba contra su cara. Dar un relajante paseo por el parque siempre hizo maravillas con su estado de ánimo. Haciendo su camino a la fuente, sus pies chocaron contra algo y tropezó.

Ella gritó cuando se sintió caer. En lugar de sentir la hierba debajo de ella, sintió el calor y la suavidad de un cuerpo humano. Alexis reconoció la chaqueta oscura contra la que su rostro estaba actualmente sofocado.

"Fue divertido conocerte aquí", dijo alegremente Jaden. Mientras sus brazos la abrazaban delicadamente.

Solo podía suspirar con delicada molestia, "De todos modos, dormirías. No seas una molestia". Era difícil tomar en serio su enojo ya que sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Sus cuerpos estaban íntimamente cercanos.

Jaden se lo tomó con calma: "Estuve aquí primero. Deberías mirar por donde caminas. Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme de esto, es bastante agradable. Entonces ¿Cómo estás?"

Ella suspiró ante la naturaleza tranquila de Jaden. A pesar de su molestia, ella estaba sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities**ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

**.**

* * *

**6\. Ni siquiera parpadeas.**

"Alexis!" Jaden lloró por una calle llena de gente.

Dicha joven detuvo su movimiento y se dio la vuelta. Para su leve sorpresa, Jaden tuvo que atravesar varias cuadras para alcanzarla. Internamente, ella notó que él era bastante atlético para su tamaño.

Aguantando la respiración, le sonrió ampliamente, "Mira lo tengo".

Jaden sonrió con orgullo: "Estas son las entradas para el Cyber Ballet del que estuviste hablando hace un tiempo. No creerías lo difícil que fue obtenerla".

Podía ver lo ojos de Alexis brillar, haciendo que valiera la pena al esfuerzo. "¡E-eso es increíble!"

"Entonces ̴, ¿quieres ir conmigo?" El adolescente de cabello castaño preguntó excitado.

Ella levantó una ceja, "Jaden, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?"

"Si", admitió sin vergüenza. "¿Interesada? Sabes que lo estás" dijo mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente,

Ella se rio de su comportamiento, antes de cruzar los brazos detrás de su espalda, "Me has convencido, Jaden".

"¡Bien!" Jaden aplaudió, mientras la empujaba por los hombres, "No te arrepentirás de esto. Lo pasaremos bien.

"Tomaré tu palabra", dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba. No tenía ninguna duda de que iba a ser una cita interesante.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities**ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

**.**

* * *

**7\. Ni siquiera reconoce su propia poesía.**

Jaden silbaba con facilidad mientras esperaba su cita, sacaba sus cartas mientras la barajaba.

"Hola Jaden", dijo Alexis cuando lo alcanzó en el lugar de reunión. Llevaba un suéter azul claro con jeans blancos.

"Te ves muy bien, Alexis. Aquí, estas son para ti", el levantó un ramo de flores. Las rosas rojas estaban encuerdadas en una intrincada cubierta blanca.

Ella tomó el regalo felizmente, "Gracias. También te ves muy bien. ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Alexis cuando notó la mirada que Jaden le estaba dando.

Jaden caminó hacia ella y apartó un mechón de cabello. "Nada, solo me perdía en tus ojos, Son mas brillantes de lo habitual. Realmente debes querer ver esto".

Ella sonrió tímidamente, "Si, eso es todo".

"Vamos", dijo al frente. Jaden sonrió, Alexis no tenia idea de lo increíble que era. Ella le hizo querer abrazarla con fuerza. Todavía no lo sabía, pero estaba bastante seguro de que la amaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities**ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**8\. Si los ríos pudieran hablar.**

"Míralo", advirtió Alexis mientras apartaba su libro. Gotas de agua salpicaron dicho libro. Al otro lado del banco en el que estaba sentada, Jaden caminaba descalzo por el río. La rubia le bufó.

"Vamos, el agua está bien", invitó alegremente Jaden. El duelista masculino sonreía ampliamente.

"Parece que te estás divirtiendo por los dos. Sigues con eso", dijo Alexis con desdén.

Jaden tomó el no como respuesta afirmativa. Saliendo del río, él tomo la mano de Alexis y la levantó del banco. Riéndose todo el tiempo, la arrastró al río. La hizo girar en el río en una especie de danza.

Ella no pudo evitar las risitas mientras él giraba cada vez más rápido, "Eres horrible".

"Tienes razón".

Entonces, bailaron. Siendo los únicos testigos: ellos y el río.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**9\. Ojalá me hubiera esforzado más.**

Jaden frunció el ceño con aburrimiento: "Me voy a morir".

"No seas tan dramático. Estudiar un poco es bueno para ti", dijo Alexis con paciencia. Conociendo a Jaden, ella no estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento. Lamentablemente, no era lo que mejor se posicionaba en su cabeza.

"Voy a la Academia de Duelos, una vez que vean mi juego, estaré dentro", explicó Jaden como si fuera la cosa más clara de todas.

Ella levantó una ceja, "¿Adivina qué? La Academia de Duelos tiene una prueba escrita involucrada. Es muy importante".

Jaden casi se desmaya. Con ojos casi llorosos, trató de encontrar consuelo en su regazo, "Ayúdame".

Ella suspiró con simpatía mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza para consolarlo. "Te metiste en esto. Vamos, te ayudaré".

Jaden sostuvo sus manos con aprecio, "Eres increíble".


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**10\. Ese pequeño sobre.**

"Lo siento, tengo que irme", dijo Jaden en tono de disculpa cuando comenzó a correr. De su bolsillo trasero, un pequeño sobre cayó.

"Espera", Alexis trató de detenerlo, desafortunadamente él ya estaba fuera del alcance de su voz. Eso fue simplemente genial, ¿Cómo iba a devolvérselo? Esto podría haber sido importante. Al voltear el sobre, sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un toque de color.

Desde la apertura del sobre, los contenidos cayeron. Levantándolos, sonrió cálidamente a lo que veía. Era una colección de fotos de algunas de sus fechas importantes. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios por la ráfaga de recuerdos cariñosos y divertidos.

Las fotos no fueron las únicas cosas que cayeron del sobre. Cogiendo un objeto metálico, casi chilló ante lo que vio. Era un collar con un adorno de un tierno monstruo de duelo. Es cierto que fue muy lindo.

Se sentía bastante mal ahora por haber echado a perder la sorpresa en la que Jaden había estado trabajando. Aun así, ella encontró el gesto tan dulce. Por otra parte, Jaden era un chico generalmente dulce, sin importar cuán infantil pudiera actuar.

No es que le disgustara esa infantilidad. Honestamente, ella no había estado realmente interesada en encontrar un novio. Duel Monsters había sido su principal preocupación, pero la combinación de su persistencia y la actitud de buen chico en general la había influenciado.

A diferencia de algunos tipos que tenían algún interés en ella, Jaden fue directo acerca de sus intenciones y no la miró de reojo. Y también él era muy lindo. La sonrisa de Alexis se ensanchó a medida que un toque de rosa sacudía sus mejillas.

Esperaba que él pasara su examen de ingreso a la Academia de Duelos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, tenía la sensación de que él confiaría en la parte práctica del examen.

Resistiendo el impulsó de mirar a través de las imágenes y probar el collar, ella devolvió los artículos a su sobre. Mirando hacia arriba, se sorprendió al ver que estaba cara a cara con Jaden. Chirriando, ella se tropezó.

Antes de que ella realmente pudiera caer, Jaden alcanzó su brazo y la mantuvo firme. "Veo que todavía te estás enamorando. Esa es una buena señal", dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora e inocente de él. Cuando la levantó, continuó: "Ah, la sorpresa es un fracaso".

"Lo siento", dijo culpable.

"No es gran cosa. Solo necesitaba comprar un marco que combinara. ¿Te gusta el collar?"

Ella asintió en aprobación, "Es adorable".

Jaden se rió alegre por su logro. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte a ponértelo", dijo mientras de ponía detrás de ella.

Alexis levantó su cabello para permitirle un acceso más fácil a su cuello. Juntando los extremos, dio un paso atrás y caminó alrededor de ella. "Te queda bien, realmente resalta tu encanto".

Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó alegremente, "Gracias". El calor se extendió por su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleró cuándo él con ternura le devolvió el gesto.

"De nada"

Aferrándose al abrazo, ella preguntó: ¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Finalmente, ella se apartó del abrazo.

Jaden parpadeó confundido: "Nada. Sólo quería hacerlo. ¿Necesito una ocasión?"

Ella se rió un poco en su mano, "No. ¿Qué tal si compramos ese marco?".

Encogiéndose de hombros fácilmente, él asintió con una sonrisa. "Está bien, iba a hacer eso hoy de todos modos":

Mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial, Alexis alcanzó la mano de Jaden y la apretó ligeramente. Ella disfrutó de una mano más grande envolviendo la de ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**11\. Cuidado con tropezar.**

Alexis estaba golpeando su pie con ansiedad. Jaden llegaba tarde. Mirando su teléfono, no había recibido ningún mensaje nuevo. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener un teléfono si no contestaba?

"Estás preocupada por esta persona de nombre Jaden", Zane, su amigo, dijo secamente.

"Perdería su propia cabeza si no estuviera pegada y fuera necesario para un duelo", dijo ella con inquietud.

"¡Jaden Yuki está aquí!" A pesar de sus jadeos y tardanza, estaba tan emocionado como siempre. Comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, casi tropezando un par de veces.

Él le guiño un ojo juguetonamente mientras pasaba junto a ella.

"Bobo", Alexis exclamó por partes iguales de exasperación y cariño.

Zane gruño con leve interés por su comportamiento.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Posibilidades encantadoras** ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**12\. Felicitaciones.**

"Ese fue un duelo increíble", comentó Jaden mientras recordaba su duelo con el profesor Crowler. Si esta era el nivel de duelo en la isla, no podía esperar para poner un pie allí.

Alexis estaba contemplando: "No estaría muy feliz si fuera tú. Parece que Crowler podría guardar rencor contra ti. De lo contrario, fue un duelo bastante sorprendente. Estaba segura de que ibas a perder casi al final."

"¿Es así? Bueno, un duelo no termina hasta que se juega la ultima carta. No puedo esperar a jugar otra vez".

"Estoy segura de que lo harás", dijo con una risita. Alexis agarró la cabeza de Jaden con ambas manos. Cuando él la miró inquisitivamente, ella se inclinó y le dio un breve y suave beso. "Felicidades por aprobar el examen. Espero que nos vaya bien durante nuestro tiempo en la Academia de Duelos" dijo mientras se alejaba con la cara enrojecida.

"Se que lo haremos", dijo Jaden con una expresión sorprendida pero feliz.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**13\. Solo sé tú mismo.**

Alexis apenas pudo contener su ceño cuando vio su abrigo rojo. Ella sintió que Jaden había sido engañado. Sus habilidades eran legítimas, aunque sus académicos podrían mejorar mucho. La chica bajó esa voz en su cabeza que señalaba su parcialidad.

"Espero que no estés muy decepcionado", intentó consolar.

"¿Decepcionado? ¿Has visto esta chaqueta roja? El dormitorio Slifer es donde pertenezco", dijo Jaden con orgullo.

Con cierto alivio, ella notó que sus palabras eran honestas y su alegría genuina. Hacía que su frustración por él pareciera un poco tonta. En ese momento, ella notó que él la estaba mirando fijamente. "¿Q-Qué?" Alexis cuestionó tímidamente.

"El azul es un buen color para ti. Rojo y azul, hacemos un par bastante bueno", dijo Jaden en voz baja. "Esta será una experiencia divertida, y me alegra que hayas venido para unirte a la diversión".

"Nunca cambies", dijo con cariño mientras le golpeaba ligeramente el brazo, avergonzada por su declaración.

"No veo porque lo haría", dijo alegremente.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**14\. Encendió otro.**

En estos días, Jaden era como un niño en una tienda de golosinas, simplemente no podía tener suficiente. Pero eso no justificaba su descuido. "¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar? Incluso si eres nuevo en la Academia, ¿no es un poco sospechoso tener un duelo con alguien en un edificio escolar cuándo esta obviamente cerrado?".

Molesto, Jaden simplemente se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse por el mundo, "Tienes razón. No me importa, el duelo fue una compensación suficiente. Chazz es un duelista bastante bueno. Si tengo la oportunidad, tengo que hacerlo de nuevo".

Es en momentos como este cuándo recuerda que Jaden era muy fuerte. Él usaría cualquier oportunidad para tener un Duelo de Monstruos. La pasión de Jaden por el juego siempre le hacía vibrar el corazón.

Verlo convertirse en una gran duelista, mientras desataba su ingenio y tomaba sus riesgos, era algo que nunca se cansaba de ver.

Pueden ser los pensamientos de una adolescente enamorada, pero ella pensó que esa parte de Jaden era admirable. Alexis decidió atenuar el regaño.

Solo un poco, de todos modos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**15\. Humos en la parte posterior de la garganta.**

Alexis odiaba este lugar. Los dormitorios abandonados donde desapareció su hermano mayor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras miraba el área sin vida, En el fondo, ella sabía que tenía que haber alguna pista aquí.

Los recuerdos de su hermano eran como humo apretando su garganta. A través de la fuerza de voluntad, ella contuvo las lágrimas. El peso de una chaqueta descansaba sobre sus hombros. Mirando a su lado, vio a un Jaden solemne.

"¿No es demasiado solitario quedarse aquí toda la noche? Nunca es bueno quedarse demasiado colgado de cosas que están fuera de tu control", aconsejó con seriedad.

"Lo sé", respondió ella mientras sostenía la chaqueta junto a él. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido atrapado por una situación?".

Se permitió ser abrazada, "Sí". Él sonrió con desgano. Por un breve momento, su mente estaba en otra parte, un lugar más triste. "La obsesión conlleva muchos problemas. Tú tienes este dormitorio, para mí todo comenzó con una carta. Cada vez que permites que la obsesión gane, toma un pedazo de ti. Poco a poco, te verás rota y desesperada. Las consecuencias te hieren a ti y a los que te rodean. Eres una chica inteligente, así que lo dejaré así. Ten cuidado", casi suplicó cuándo se dio la vuelta.

Al mirarlo, ella sintió que el era un chico solitario. Agarrando los bordes de su abrigo, ella dio una sola mirada al dormitorio antes de correr al lado de Jaden. Él le sonrió cálidamente y ella supo que había elegido bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**16\. Seis cuerdas.**

"Realmente te metiste esta vez en un gran lío, amigo", dijo alegremente Jaden.

"Lo siento", dijo Syrus con vergüenza, acababa de salir de las ataduras en las que Alexis y las chicas lo habían puesto. "Gracias por venir, ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?"

Jaden soltó una risita y sacó cierta carta: "Estabas tan emocionado que dejaste caer esto. Tenía curiosidad por lo que te había molestado y eché un vistazo. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. Estaba etiquetado para mí, pero colocado en tu casillero…. Y hubo una cosa más importante, esa no es la letra de Alexis. Alguien nos ha estado jugando una broma".

Syrus se quedó asombrado por la fuerte deducción de Jaden, cuándo una pregunta le vino a la mente: "¿Cómo sabes la letra de Alexis?".

"Oh, eso es fácil, soy su novio y puedo ver sus notas todo el tiempo", dijo casualmente mientras continuaba su camino.

La mandíbula de Syrus cayó al suelo, "Espera un segundo, no se puede simplemente decir eso. ¿Desde cuándo has estado saliendo con _la_ Alexis Rhodes?" Sus intentos de interrogatorio fueron rechazados por la risa suave de Jaden a su costado.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**17\. Como mariposas en sus brazos.**

Alexis podía sentirse derritiéndose en sus brazos. Su piel hormigueaba por el calor de su aliento acariciando su cuello. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron cuando sus labios se apretaron con su clavícula. Esta era una nueva sensación.

Pero era bien recibida.

Un sonido inesperado escapó de sus labios, indicándole que se detuviera, desando que continuara. Los besos persistieron mientras se movían hacia su brazo desnudo. Cada uno dejando atrás un poco de presencia. La hacía sentir caliente y expuesta.

Sólo un poco aturdida, se dio la vuelta con vergüenza. La mirada de Jaden era demasiado enfocada y hermosa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar disfrutar de su atento afecto. Sus manos cayeron sobre su cintura y no fue más allá. Ella casi se quejó cuando sus acciones llegaron a su fin, pero su toque aún era tierno.

Su corazón eran tambores en sus oídos, bloqueando los sonidos del mundo que los rodeaba.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**18\. La pequeña muerte.**

Era algo extraño ver a Jaden tan serio. La vista era desagradable, pero tenía a ser discordante.

"Alexis", comenzó Jaden, "¿Alguna vez te ha lastimado alguien querido? ¿Alguien de quién nunca lo esperaste?"

Girándose para mirarlo, ella hizo una mueca de compasión, "Si".

Él asintió en aceptación, mientras pateaba una piedra en el camino, "A veces, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso". Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo con un toque de melancolía. Extendiéndose, tiró de Alexis en un abrazo mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la de ella. Cuando una estrella fugaz pasaba, ella podía sentirlo tensarse.

"Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. A veces, siento que una parte de mi murió ese día. Lo siento por dejarte caer este peso".

Ella se acurrucó contra él, "No importa".


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**19\. A la deriva.**

Alexis miró a Jaden con el ceño fruncido. Se había propuesto tomar la ruta precaria en los rieles de seguridad. Era especialmente preocupante que estuvieran en la parte superior de un edificio elevado.

"Baja de allí, Jaden, es peligroso", advirtió Alexis.

Eso solo hizo que él se riera ligeramente y la saludara. "Entiendo esto. De todos modos, ¿recuerdas al duelista del tenis de hace un tiempo?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es un fiancée? Nunca logré saber eso".

"U-Um", Alexis comenzó tartamudeando, "significa estar comprometido con alguien".

Jaden levantó una ceja con leve interés: "¿Entonces, tendrías que casarte con el ganador? Bueno, me alegra haber rechazado la oferta".

Eso hizo que ella hinchara sus mejillas, "¿Estas diciendo que sería una mala prometida?"

Una risa escapó de los labios de Jaden cuando vio su expresión. "No", respondió él mientras saltaba a su lado. Con un movimiento suave, él le dio un rápido beso en los labios, disfrutando de la vista del bello rubor en su rostro. "Algunas cosas no deberían decidirse en un duelo. Vaya, nunca pensé que diría eso. Aprendes algo nuevo todos los días".

Ambos compartieron una risa.

Jaden se paró en frente de ella con expresión de confianza cuando él tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos. "Cuándo te haga la pregunta, quiero levantarte de los pies. Solo espera".

Su pícara sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Alexis diera un vuelco.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

.

* * *

**20\. Mejillas rosadas.**

Alexis llevó los libros al pecho mientras salía de la biblioteca. Fue recibida por el sonido de un trueno. Por la forma en que se estaban perfilando las cosas, tendría que pasar la noche en una de las mesas incómodas.

Una ráfaga de viento soplaba hacia ella mientras agua de lluvia caía, "Ugh, viento estúpido y también fue una sesión de estudio agradable". Gruñendo, ella comenzó a sacudirse el agua de su cabello. Mirando hacia el dormitorio del Obelisco, sopesó las consecuencias de correr bajo la lluvia.

"Yo, ¿Necesitas una mano?" La vos de Jaden lo llamó desde la lluvia, mientras sostenía un gran paraguas rojo. Él le sonrió con encanto y colocó el paraguas sobre ella. Inclinándose, él rápidamente la picó en la mejilla.

Al oír el sonido de las risitas, se volvió hacia la biblioteca. Algunas de sus compañeras obeliscos se reían y sonreían ante el intercambio. Con el rubor en la cara, comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la lluvia.

Jaden caminó a su lado, apenas refrenando su risa. "Eres linda cuando estas sonrojada":

Su sincero cumplido hizo que su rostro brillara más. En este punto de su relación, sintió que debía haber esperado esto. "Lo siento demorarme tanto".

Se encogió de hombros fácilmente. "No lo hagas. Está muy bien caminar contigo bajo la lluvia. No podía dejarte caminar tan tarde en la noche, Duelo de Academias o no, de todos modos, puede ser peligroso. Además, estar contigo significa que te tengo para mí mismo".

Cuando volvió a sonrojarse, miró el suelo con una sonrisa feliz. "Deja de burlarte de mí".

Al escuchar sus palabras, él se acercó aún mas a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. "No lo sé. Parece que te gusta".

Alexis se burló juguetonamente de él antes de pensar, "¿Cómo estás disfrutan de la Academia de Duelos?".

"Es increíble", dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. "Duelos todos los días, cartas interesantes y una almohada dulce, ¿Qué no me gustaría de este lugar?".

Tomando un poco de interés, Alexis pregunto: "¿Cuál es tu favorita?"

Ella fue respondida con un beso, "Adivina".

* * *

.

.

Siento la demora de la traducción.

Estoy en en mis exámenes y no tengo tiempo, cuando pueda actualizare.

Gracias y no leemos.

LugosuX se despide!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

* * *

**21\. Feo**

Jaden estaba conteniendo una risita mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por su rostro.

"N-No es tan malo", Alexis refunfuño sin remedio. "No tengo que aguantar esto", proclamó mientras se levantaba para irse.

"No te vayas, tienes razón, no esta tan mal", declaró mientras tomaba su mano y la empujaba a su regazo. "Creo que es adorable".

A su lado estaba el dibujo bastante malo de la Maga Oscura, hecha por Alexis.

"Eres demasiado preciosa". Estaba a unos minutos de pellizcarle las mejillas rojas.

"Cállate, Jaden". Tenía que recordar deshacerse del dibujo.

Nadie más podría saberlo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

* * *

**22\. Espina de un libro.**

Jaden acaricio la portada de un libro mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. El libro había sido el último intento de Alexis para que estudiara. Su sincero deseo de ayudarlo lo hizo algo culpable por su actitud hacia las clases.

Lamentablemente, no tenía deseos de cambiar. Nunca más volvería a cambia únicamente por otra persona. El cambio tenía que ser por su propio deseo. Internamente, era consciente de que lo estaba tomando demasiado personal.

Había una razón por la que decidió comenzar una relación con Alexis. Aunque tranquila y fría, ella era muy abierta y comprensiva. A pesar de su espíritu libre, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo y rodar con los golpes.

Jugueteando con el libro, ojeó algunas páginas. En el interior había notas y diagramas escritos por todas partes. Con cautela, continuó volteando y vio todo el esfuerzo que ella había puesto en ello.

Tragando saliva, recordó los libros anteriores que ella le había dado. Excavando en su bolso, los sacó y ojeó las páginas. Las lecciones en las había dormido, estaban resumidos y resaltados.

Jaden cerró el libro mientras se hundía en su asiento. Ahora solo se sentía horrible. Pero, no podía soportar la idea de no ser él mismo, tener alguna fuerza externa que dictara cómo debería ser. De una manera desprevenida, Jaden era un fanático del control.

Se dijo que uno no debería juzgar un libro por su portada. Sin embargo, obviamente no había aprendido esa lección.

Haciendo una mueca, comenzó a mirar los libros.

Ella no estaba dictando el cambio.

Ella simplemente estaba tratando de ayudar.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

* * *

**23\. Aspirina**

"Odio todo", gimió Alexis. Por el momento, ella tenía una tela húmeda sobre los ojos mientras descansaba en el regazo de Jaden.

"Anímate, esto pasara", Jaden consoló.

"Cállate", dijo gruñonamente mientras retiraba la tela. Sintió su pulso de migraña molesta cuando vio a Jaden escuchar música a través de sus auriculares. Sintiéndose peor que antes, ella gimió lastimosamente. "Medicamentos por favor".

Riéndose un poco para sí mismo, sacó su abrigo rojo y le pasó un par de píldoras.

"Dios te bendiga. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Con energía para un duelo. No te preocupes por mí, solo descansa", respondió Jaden suavemente.

Así lo hizo, descansando en el regazo de Jaden. Algo le dijo que no era la medicina la que calmaba su dolorida cabeza.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

* * *

**24\. Agitado.**

"Alexis", presionó Jaden al notar su apariencia desanimada. Apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, la miró directamente a los ojos manchados de lágrimas, "No te rindas".

"Jaden, no soy estúpida. Sabía que era un sueño imposible. Yo… tengo que enfrentar los hechos, Atticus, mi hermano está muerto. Tal vez es hora de que mi familia lo haga oficial, para que podamos seguir adelante" dijo Alexis, emocionalmente agotada.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, él respondió: "Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. La lógica dice que tu hermano está muerto. Hasta que demostremos que Atticus sigue vivo. Después de que nos ocupemos de todo este problema de artefactos, yo te ayudaré".

"Jaden", dijo conmovida.

"Si, eso es lo que haremos. Hagámoslo oficial", el extendió las manos hacia ella y ella la tomó, sacudiéndola con un temblor.

"El equipo maravilla es una opción".

"Ese es un nombre arriba".

"No se sobre estas cosas. Pero te hizo reír".


	25. Chapter 25

Hola, espero que les guste esta traducción.

El fic no es mio, es propiedad de **Kideaxl.**

Puede buscar el fic como **Delightful Possibilities **ahí está completo, pero en inglés.

* * *

**25\. Cejas**

"Deja de hacer eso, te ves ridículo", suplicó Alexis entre sus feroces risitas.

Jaden la miró con falsa inocencia. "No sé de qué estás hablando, querida Alexis. Debes ser clara".

"Es una distracción", dijo mientras intentaba recuperarse.

Su novio molesto estaba moviendo las cejas más la forma más desagradable que había visto en su vida. En unos instantes, él estaba a centímetros de su rostro, sus cejas nunca se detenían.

Cuando su risa se volvió más inestable, Jaden se relajó. "Sabes, tu risa muy bonita".

Ahora estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía.

Era un idiota.


End file.
